


Of Round Eyes and Heart Smiles

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: We All Need More Krisho in Our Lives (A Domestic AU Series) [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kid Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: In which Junmyeon and Yifan welcome a new member into their home, their lives and their hearts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the events in this story are set in 2019  
> (Junmyeon and Yifan are both 30 years old)

Junmyeon doesn’t remember being this worried ever in his existence of thirty years. He is sitting, but his knees already feel weak, and the cool interiors of the car are doing nothing for the sweat blooming on his nape. His heart is racing and his mind won’t stop travelling down the aisle of every pessimistic thought his conscious could ever conjure. And by all means, he feels like the weather today is mocking him—it is bright and sunny, despite the torrential rain Seoul experienced a day before. The sunlight is bright and cheerful, and it irks Junmyeon because he has his own rain clouds and no amount of sunlight is helping dispel them.

Yifan is at the wheel, and he has been quiet as well, a thing very uncharacteristic of him. Junmyeon looks at him from the corner of his eyes as the car makes its way through the city, and by the bone-white grip on the steering wheel, Yifan is just as worried as he is. The hardened jaw is another dead giveaway. They halt at a red light, and Junmyeon puts his smaller hand on Yifan’s larger ones. Yifan deeply sighs as Junmyeon tries to loosen his grip on the wheel with slow, soft circles by his thumb. The older says, “What if he hates us Myeonie?”

Junmyeon swallows, he has been thinking the same thing for the last two months. All the stress, all the hassle, running to and from the courthouse, and the lawyer fees culminate finally in the greatest life-changing event for them both—their adopted son comes home with them today.

The light turns green before Junmyeon can formulate an answer. Yifan starts driving again, with his brows furrowed, lips pressed together. Junmyeon drops his hand on Yifan’s thigh and softly says, “He cannot possible hate you.”

“Oh?” Yifan asks. “Why?”

Junmyeon grins as he says, “You are still a big kid yourself.”

Yifan grunts and a smile forms on his face as well. “I am turning thirty-one this year, who you calling a kid?”

“The man who still dances to the Gudetama song when he thinks no one is watching,” Junmyeon chuckles, and it lessens his worry when he sees the hard lines on his husband’s face softening.

“Gudetama is cute,” Yifan pouts, but his amusement can be heard in his voice. Internally, he is thankful for the distraction and he will thank Junmyeon later for sure.

“Maybe Kyungsoo will find it cute too,” Junmyeon says a wistfully.

“Or he is going to think I am a huge loser and make you his favourite dad!”

Junmyeon laughs. “Nope, I have a feeling you will be the favourite one.”

They have arrived at the orphanage and the sense of dread returns with a vengeance, and settles on them both, but Yifan pushes it aside for a moment. He unbuckles his seatbelt, and moves sideways to cup Junmyeon’s face. He pecks his husband tenderly, much to the other’s surprise, and says, “No, he will love you too and you will be better at this than me. Don’t lie, we both know that. And I love you, so, so much.”

Junmyeon tries to blink away the tears at Yifan’s words, which hits him straight in his heart. He can feel Yifan’s affection and honesty, and hear his gratitude. He presses his lips gently against his husband’s and as he pulls back, he whispers, “I am so glad I am doing this with you.”

“I am glad too,” Yifan whispers, his voice a little tight and shaky. He pulls back and smiles, “Let’s go get our son, yeah?”

 

He has been Do Kyungsoo for four years of his life now, but from today onwards he is going to be Kim-Wu Kyungsoo, and he is half-excited and half-scared. His new parents arrive today to take him away. But he isn’t scared of Yifan-ge and Junmyeon-hyung, they are very, very nice and they have been coming here for the last two months—twice in a week, and sometimes, even thrice—and playing with him, bringing him gifts.

Yifan-ge is tall, as tall as a giant, and Kyungsoo won’t lie, he was near to tears when he first met him. He had thought that Yifan is one of those bad men Doyoung talks about and he will take him away to be given to monsters, who will gobble him up in one go because he is tiny. But to his surprise, Yifan-ge was nice and he came here the most to play with him. Kyungsoo liked how Yifan-ge’s gums showed when he smiled, just how his show as well when he smiles.

Junmyeon-hyung was very nice as well, and he always smelled nice. Kyungsoo was very attracted to him when he first saw him and Yifan-ge. His smiles were nice, and honestly, he liked playing with Junmyeon-hyung most, because he made the best stories up. And Junmyeon-hyung gave him colouring books, and he always showed his work to the grown-up just to see his smile. Junmyeon-hyung called him cute, and even though he hated when the grown-ups pinched his cheeks, he didn’t mind hyung doing it.

But today, they are not coming to play with him—they are coming to take him with them, to their home. So, he is excited, because he is first among his friends to find a family. But he is scared, because what if they don’t like him after they bring him home, would they return him here?

He doesn’t remember his own parents very well. He remembers a house, a nice backyard but then one day they were gone and he was sent to live with his grandmother. But, one day she was gone as well and he was sent here. According to Howon-hyung, he has been here for a year. Doyoung was his first friend, and he will miss him very much. He will miss Howon-hyung too, and Woohyun-hyung, who always sneaked him sweets every now and then.

He is sitting in the room upstairs, his face pressed against the window, so he sees their car entering the driveway. His little heart thumps, once, twice.

His new family is here.

 

Yifan and Junmyeon get down from the car, and Junmyeon feels his knees wobble. Everything is fine, he keeps reassuring himself, Kyungsoo likes them—well, at least he hasn’t shown any signs of despising them, so that is a good thing. Right? Or maybe, Kyungsoo is exceptionally good at hiding his real feelings.

He feels a firm press on his shoulder and he doesn’t have to look beside him to know whose hand is it. He sighs, “I am just so nervous.”

Yifan says, “I am nervous too, but can you be less nervous than me, because if you are nervous then I get double the nervous.”

“Like the way you cried when I started crying during our wedding?” Junmyeon quips.

Yifan groans, “That reminds me of the ugly pictures Luhan took. Ugh.”

Junmyeon chuckles and rubs Yifan’s back. They are inside the orphanage now, waiting in Howon’s office waiting for Kyungsoo and Howon to return with the necessary documents. He says, “There, there husband, you are not that of an ugly crier.”

“Lies,” Yifan jeers.

Junmyeon has a comeback on the tip of his tongue when the door is pushed open, and Howon and Woohyun enter with Kyungsoo. Junmyeon quickly gets out from his seat while Yifan takes his time, and the former can hear his husband’s heavy breathing. Kyungsoo is looking at them with wide eyes wider still. He is dressed adorably, in a pressed white shirt and blue shorts with red suspenders. Junmyeon bites down the urge to coo at him.

Kyungsoo is holding Howon’s hand tightly as he looks at Junmyeon and Yifan. He peers up at Howon, who smiles sweetly down at him, and lets his hands go, pushing him forward gently. Kyungsoo moves forward, faltering, and bows. He straightens up and softly says, “Good morning hyung.”

Junmyeon wants to squish Kyungsoo’s fluffy cheeks, and maybe Yifan wants to as well as he mumbles, “He is too god damn cute.”

Junmyeon nods. He crouches in front of Kyungsoo and says, “Good morning Kyungsoo.” He puts on his brightest smile, hoping to appease Kyungsoo even though his own heart is beating so loudly in his chest.

Woohyun and Howon step aside and head over to the sole desk in the room. Woohyun gestures at Yifan, who scrambles forward. Woohyun says, “So, you just need to sign these papers, and there will be an officer visiting you occasionally to check on Kyungsoo, okay?”

Howon hands Yifan a pen and he nods. “Okay, okay. Junmyeon needs to sign these as well?”

Howon says, “Yes.”

Junmyeon hears Howon, so he straightens up. He extends a hand towards Kyungsoo, who beams at him and takes it. They walk over to the desk and Kyungsoo watches with interest as his new parents sign some papers. When they are done, Yifan gently pats Kyungsoo’s head, and grins, “Ready to go?”

Kyungsoo nods, his heart fluttering in his chest. He is so excited, yet so scared. He wants Yifan-hyung and Junmyeon-hyung to like him so badly. He grabs Yifan’s hand and the older man tries not to cry at the tremendous size difference between their hands, with Kyungsoo’s entire fist closing on his pointer finger alone. Yifan cannot believe that this small, precious child is now theirs to love and protect. He looks at Junmyeon, who looks back and understands what the other is feeling. Junmyeon simply smiles as Yifan gulps, feeling a bit overwhelmed now.

Kyungsoo grins, “I am ready.”

Howon grins, “Okay then junior, let me bring your things.” He rushes out of the room to get Kyungsoo’s things.

Woohyun sits down and smiles at Junmyeon, “Take good care of him, okay guys? Kyungsoo is my favourite and you better treat him right.”

Kyungsoo gasps and tears his hands away from Yifan and Junmyeon’s grasp to go run around the desk to hug Woohyun. Kyungsoo starts sobbing, “I will miss you hyung!”

Woohyun pats Kyungsoo on his back and says, “There, there kid. I will come visit you whenever I can, okay?”

Kyungsoo pulls back and his lower lip protrudes as he says, “Promise?”

Woohyun raises his pinkie finger, and lets Kyungsoo link his smaller finger before he says, “Promise.”

Kyungsoo gazes dolefully at Yifan and Junmyeon. “He can come visit me, right?”

Yifan and Junmyeon quickly nod their heads, and Woohyun laughs at their reactions. But it makes Kyungsoo extremely glad as he kisses Woohyun on his cheek before walking over to Yifan and Junmyeon. He links their hands with them again and takes turns to smile up at both men.

Howon returns with a small duffel bag and hands it to Junmyeon, who is amazed by the bag’s light weight. He pulls it over his shoulder with a frown. Howon comprehends Junmyeon’s thoughts as he says, “He lost most of his belongings in the fire.”

Junmyeon swallows, he knows the tragedy that separated Kyungsoo from his family. Howon and Woohyun say their goodbyes, and soon Kyungsoo is walking out of the orphanage to head to his new home. He takes one last look at the place that had been his home for a year. He lets Yifan and Junmyeon help him climb up their nice, big and comfortable car. Yifan-hyung straps him in, and he softly says, “Thank you hyung.”

Yifan smiles and ruffles his hair, “You’re welcome.” He looks over to Junmyeon who is looking at the exchange with a sappy expression. They share a smile, of hope and excitement for their future.

Junmyeon grabs Yifan’s hand and squeezing it, he says, “Let’s go home.”

 

Kyungsoo is awed by how nice and big the house is. It is moderately sized, and there is a backyard, and the hyungs said he will have his own room! With Yifan holding one hand and with Junmyeon the other, Kyungsoo steps into his new home with wide eyes and an open mouth. The walls are white and the floors are wooden and clean. Yifan and Junmyeon share a look, both screaming silently at each other, _does he like it?_

Kyungsoo grins, “You have a nice house hyung.”

Junmyeon kneels and brushes the bangs off Kyungsoo’s eyes, “This is your house now too Kyungsoo-yah.”

Kyungsoo blushes and smiles, and Junmyeon’s heart melts some more. Yifan kneels on the other side and says, “Shall we show you to your room?”

Kyungsoo raises his head and nods vigorously. Yifan holds back his laughter at the innocently eager face and gently pulls at Kyungsoo’s hand. Junmyeon lets go, which makes Kyungsoo frown. Junmyeon says, “I will make you something to eat, go with Yifan-hyung.”

Kyungsoo nods and lets Yifan drag him all over the house. First, hyung shows him the ground floor, which has the kitchen-cum-dining space, the nice and airy living room and Yifan and Junmyeon’s office. Kyungsoo spots art supplies in the office and points at them, asking, “Hyung paints?”

Yifan nods. “Yes. Do you like painting?”

Kyungsoo flushes and nods. “I do!”

Yifan smiles, “That’s great kid!” He reminds himself to buy Kyungsoo his own set of supplies.

Then they climb up the stairs, and Kyungsoo’s attention is attracted by the picture frames hanging on the wall. He spots plenty of pictures with Yifan and Junmyeon in them, and some other people he doesn’t know. Yifan watches Kyungsoo gazing at them with his big, round eyes, and he chuckles as he takes one down. He is clutching a group photo taken on the day of his wedding. He points at himself and Junmyeon dressed in black tuxedos and flowers pinned to their jackets, “This is us on the day we got married.”

Then he points at a man beside Junmyeon, who is tall and his grin is too big (Kyungsoo reckons), “That is Chanyeol, Junmyeon’s friend. He is tall like me, and I know his smile is too big to be normal.” Kyungsoo laughs and covers his mouth; Yifan laughs with him. “This is Yong-sun, another one of Junmyeon’s friends,” Kyungsoo looks down to find Yifan pointing at a woman, “She is very nice, and she is very excited to meet you.” Kyungsoo blushes again and looks down at his feet. He mumbles, “Really?”

Yifan smiles and puts one hand on Kyungsoo’s head, reassuring him, “All our friends are excited to meet you.” Kyungsoo smiles, and learns that the two men standing beside Yifan are Luhan and Yixing. Kyungsoo tries to remember their faces, so he doesn’t forget when Yifan and Junmyeon will introduce him to them. He doesn’t want his hyungs to be embarrassed of him.

Yifan shows him the first floor, which contains three bedrooms. One belongs to Yifan and Junmyeon, and one, now, belongs to Kyungsoo. But before Yifan opens the door, he says, “Kyungsoo? Close your eyes okay?”

Kyungsoo grins and covers his eyes with both his hands. He hears Yifan opening the door, and then there is a gentle push on his back, and hyung says, “Now, open your eyes.”

So, Kyungsoo opens his eyes and he gasps. The room is done up in white and dark blue, there is a bed, a closet, a small desk with a chair; and to his absolute delight, the bedsheet on his bed has Pororo on it! He skips into the room and jumps on the bed. He shouts in joy, “This is awesome!”

Yifan laughs at Kyungsoo’s excited expression and he cannot help but be relieved. He only wants Kyungsoo to be happy and comfortable, and judging by the gleam in the child’s eyes as he bounces lightly on the bed, perhaps Yifan and Junmyeon have halfway achieved their goal.

Junmyeon shouts from the ground floor, “Yifan, Kyungsoo, come down! Lunch is ready!”

Yifan extends his hand, which Kyungsoo very excitedly reaches for. Yifan tries to not melt at the bright, toothy grin aimed at him. Or the shy, subdued “Thank you” that followed. Yifan just smiles as they make their way downstairs. Later, maybe when Kyungsoo is settled enough, Yifan would tell him to never thank them for the things they do for him. Kyungsoo deserves every bit of happiness in the world, and if animated penguin characters are what makes him happy, then Yifan and Junmyeon are the ones thankful to make him happy.

Junmyeon is in the midst of setting their two-seater dining table, having pushed a random chair from their storage to make a space for Kyungsoo. As Kyungsoo plops down on his seat, Yifan chuckles, “Jun, we need a bigger table.”

Junmyeon chuckles along as he pours water in all their glasses, “Yes, we do.”

Kyungsoo glances between Yifan and Junmyeon, confused as to why they would need a bigger table, since it seems all right to him. Yifan catches Kyungsoo’s befuddled expression. He chuckles and ruffles Kyungsoo’s hair. Kyungsoo pouts, “But, but…you already have a nice table,” he bangs lightly on the wooden surface for emphasis, slightly exasperated at making the elders understand, “Back in the home I came from, I remember we used to sit on the floor to eat.”

Junmyeon smiles, his heart clenching. Howon and Woohyun had filled them in about Kyungsoo’s real family who perished in a fire. They were poor, and a faulty wire set everything ablaze in the single-storey tin-roof house one night. Kyungsoo was the only survivor after his mother managed to protect him, sacrificing her life for her son. At three, the concept of death was foggy for Kyungsoo, but he understood that his mother and father were no more, and he is alone. Howon said Kyungsoo kept crying for nearly a year, waking up from nightmares almost every night. It was only after Kyungsoo started making friends did the crying stop, even though the nightmares remained mostly frequent episodes.

Yifan notices Junmyeon looking close to tears, and he drums his fingers on the table to attract Kyungsoo’s attention. The child looks up at him, pout in place. Yifan grins, “You see Kyungsoo, before you came it was just me and Junmyeon-hyung here, so it was fine. But now you are here, so we are three people. You are small now, but you will grow up. And when you grow bigger, how will you sit with us?”

Kyungsoo nods his head slowly, understanding Yifan’s point of view. He smiles, “Can I be as tall as you when I grow up?”

Yifan chuckles, Junmyeon laughs along as well. Yifan bops Kyungsoo’s nose and says, “Only if you eat all your vegetables!”

Kyungsoo’s grin makes a reappearance, and Junmyeon would attest that the sunlight pouring in the cozy kitchen-cum-dining room seemed brighter when it did. “I will eat all the vegetables!”

Junmyeon gets up, laughing, as he grabs the pot of food he had been cooking. He puts it on the table and he watches with a grin as Kyungsoo’s small nose scrunches up, sniffing the scent wafting from the pot. Kyungsoo tries to look into the pot and when he does, his mouth is shaped into an o when he shouts, “Kimchi spaghetti! My favourite!”

Junmyeon beams with a sense of accomplishment. He had asked Howon earlier about Kyungsoo’s preferences, and the man had said with a grimace how Woohyun had the child hooked on to this hybrid dish of all things. Junmyeon quickly serves Kyungsoo a big helping and the kid looks like he is about to jump out of his seat with joy.

As Kyungsoo digs in, Yifan and Junmyeon look at each other, with matching smiles and glazed over eyes. Their lives will never be the same again, but as they watch Kyungsoo eat and try to talk between mouthfuls of food, both their hearts swell in contentment, and they know that they will never tire of round eyes gleaming with happiness and heart-shaped grins that are so genuine, and so pure.

Junmyeon laughs when Yifan tries to wipe the red sauce dripping down Kyungsoo’s chin and the boy demands that he is a big boy, he can wipe his own face, thank you very much. As Yifan warns Kyungsoo to pace himself, lest he chokes, Junmyeon thinks his life is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Kid Kyungsoo is life


End file.
